pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Along A Rocky Terrain
Story Jon, Drake, Mary, April and Typhlosion are walking along the rocky terrain along route 12. There are a lot of rock formations around. Jon: There are a lot of rock formations. Drake: Yeah. Mary: Seems like it will be a difficult to get around. April: This will be a fun walk. Everyone continues walking along the path, but stop when they see a lot of stones on the path in front. Jon: This is not accessible. Mary: Hmm. Two trainers walk along the path riding two Mudsdale's and then get off. Trainer: Thanks Mudsdale. The two Mudsdale nod. Trainer: Did you four need the Mudsdale to travel across? April: Yeah we do. Trainer: Use the Mudsdale then. The two Trainers walk away. April and Drake get on one Mudsdale while Jon and Mary get on the other. Jon is at the front of Mudsdale with Mary behind him, and Drake is in front of April on the other Mudsdale. Typhlosion is able to walk over the rugged stones. Jon: Let's go. The Mudsdale begin to walk along the rugged stones and after a while, they suddenly stop. Three Alolan Geodude are in front of the Mudsdale. Drake: Geodude! Mary: Please let us past? The Geodude use Thunderbolt towards everyone, but Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and stops the move. Jon: Right, Minior! Jon sends out Minior. Jon: Dazzling Gleam! Minior uses Dazzling Gleam and knocks the three Geodude away, out of sight. Drake: That was good. Jon: Minior, stay out just in case. Minior nods. Drake: Let's continue. Everyone continues moving. They see a lot of Trumbeak and Pikipek flying past. Soon they get stopped again by an Onix in the road. Mary: An Onix! Jon: Argh. Drake: This one is mine. Onix moves and uses Flash Cannon towards Minior and then hits Minior. Jon: Minior! Minior is still flying. Drake then sends out Dartrix. Drake: Energy Ball! Dartrix uses Energy Ball and hits Onix. However, Onix gets angry and uses Dragon Breath and the move hits Dartrix, and takes a lot of damage. Drake: Dartrix! Jon: Use Dazzling Gleam! Minior uses Dazzling Gleam, but the move does little damage to Onix. Jon: Argh. Drake: Leafage! Dartrix uses Leafage but Onix uses Dragon Breath to cancel the move. Jon: Onix, please let us past! Onix then Stone Edge towards both Mudsdale's. Jon: Ancient Power! Drake: Energy Ball! Both Minior and Dartrix attack, cancelling out the move. Typhlosion then uses Dragon Pulse and the move hits Onix, and then Onix retreats. Jon: They are pretty aggressive. Drake: You're telling me. Everyone continues moving, and they eventually reach the end of the rugged path and everyone gets off and thanks both Mudsdale's. Jon: I'm happy that's over with. Mary: Wonder how long we have now? Drake: A few days maybe. April: Well at least we can have a good amount of time travelling there and there is no rush. Jon: There is never any rush. Right, thanks Minior! Jon returns Minior. Drake: Great work Dartrix. Drake returns Dartrix. Mary: It is getting late, so we should stay at this hotel tonight. Jon: I agree. Drake: Cool. The screen freezes. Narrator: Our heroes traversed over the rocky terrain to make progress towards the next trial site, and now our heroes are having a good nights rest, all ready for the next days adventures. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Minior Drake * Dartrix Wild * Mudsdale (x2) * Geodud (Aloloan; x3) * Trumbeak (Multiple) * Pikipek (Multiple) * Onix